The invention relates to a connector having first and second components arranged to be coupled together, in particular, although not exclusively, to a connector for making a connection underwater having male and female components arranged to be coupled together. Such connectors are sometimes known as a “wet-mate” or “wet-mateable” connectors.
Wet-mate connectors are used in underwater applications where it is necessary to make a connection, such as an electrical or optical connection, in an environment which is hostile to contact, for example in sea water. Special protection is therefore required for the components that complete the connection.
One example of an application in which an electrical connection must be made in a harsh underwater environment is that of a well-head in a sub-sea oil well.
After assembly of the well-head on the sea bed it is necessary to connect control cables to sensors and other electrical equipment associated with the well-head. The two connectable parts typically comprise a female component and a male component; each having an electrical contact. The electrical contact may be provided with a protective apparatus to shield it in order to preserve the integrity of the connector and therefore the electrical connection when subsequently made.
A moveable shuttle may be used to protect one or more electrical contacts. The shuttle may be moveable between an unconnected configuration in which it protects one of the electrical contacts and a connected position in which the contact is exposed.
In one previously considered arrangement, a shuttle is provided to protect the electrical contact of the female component. The shuttle is resiliently biased to the unconnected configuration by a spring arrangement. When the male component is inserted into the female component, the male component axially moves the shuttle against the spring until electrical connection is made between the male and female contacts. When the male component is withdrawn from the female component, the shuttle is returned to the unconnected position by the spring.
As well-head connections become more complex with increasing requirements for monitoring and control equipment, the space available for connectors of the kind described above becomes reduced, and thus the need for more compact connectors increases.